


Whispers Between Us

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: "What is going on with you?""I'm fine, stop asking me that."





	Whispers Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [@groovygreevy](groovygreevy.tumblr.com) on Tumblr :3

Nyx sat in the bathroom, heart and mind racing, tears prickling his eyes after yet another argument with Drautos.

It wasn't the Alpha's fault that Nyx couldn't find the name courage to just man up and tell him what was going on. What was wrong. It wasn't Drautos' fault that every time the older man tried to find out what was happening with Nyx, what was driving a wedge between them, Nyx got so upset that it resulted in yet another shouting match that left Nyx hiding in the bathroom in tears.

But this wasn't fair.

Not to Drautos.

Not to the relationship they had worked so hard to build.

It wasn't Drautos' fault that Nyx couldn't seem to get his shit together enough to just tell him what he'd learned a week ago. It wasn't Drautos' fault that Nyx was a bloody coward but he didn't want to ruin the Alpha's life by telling him the truth.

And it would.

It would ruin everything.

He could hear Drautos in the kitchen, banging around, and trying to give Nyx space even though the Omega knew the older man would rather be trying to talk about whatever was going on.

Drawing a deep breath, steeling his nerves, he forced himself to get up, to leave the bathroom.

He couldn't keep doing this.

He couldn't keep doing this to Drautos.

The Alpha deserved better.

He walked through the kitchen, seeing the surprise on Drautos' face, normally it would be hours before he left the safety of the bathroom, and made immediately for the bedroom. He pretended not to hear the Alpha call his name as he grabbed a suitcase from the closet. He had just started to open it, thinking to leave it on the bed so he could pack, when Drautos appeared in the doorway.

"Nyx?" The Alpha's nose wrinkled at the sight of the suitcase. "What...Nyx...What are you doing?"

Nyx stilled, fingers numb around the handle of his suitcase, staring at Drautos as he struggled to find the words.

"Do you want to leave," Drautos asked, moving slowly closer. "Is...Is that why you've been acting this way?" The Alpha sounded pained and Nyx almost let out a low keen of comfort, hating that he was doing this to the man he loved so deeply. "Are you...Is there someone else?"

The suitcase fell from Nyx' grasp and he stared, wide eyed, shocked at Drautos.

" _What?!_ No!" Nyx shook his head. "How could you...Why would you think...No! No, there is no one else!"

Drautos shook his head. 

"Then what is going on with you?"

"I'm fine, stop asking me that."

"Then what the hell is going on, Nyx?" Drautos took a step towards Nyx. "You've been squirrelly all fucking week and I...I can't take much more of this, baby. Just...Just talk to me."

Nyx shook his head and took a step back, putting distance between them again.

"I...I can't..."

"Nyx," Drautos started to growl and Nyx keened loudly as he shoved his hands through his hair.

"I can't!" 

Nyx hadn't meant to shout but it happened all the same and, before he knew it, he was pacing wildly around the room, arms waving and tears prickling his eyes.

"If I do it'll change everything and I...I don't want to make you stay here, with me, if you don't want to," Nyx continued, still pacing, heart racing and he let out a low sound. "I want you to be happy even if I'm miserable." He turned, looking at Drautos even as tears dotted his lashes, blurring his vision slightly. "I am not going to be the person who ruins your life and shackles you to a life...a life you don't want."

Nyx' chest heaved and he gasped for breath as he staggered backwards, slumping against the wall, whining a bit as the tears spilled down his face.

"Oh God, oh God," Nyx gasped, clutching at his chest as he slid down to his knees, barely aware of Drautos crossing the room towards him. "This feels so awful. Like some kind of grand manipulation when it should be a happy thing." He looked up as Drautos reached him and let out another of those pained keening sounds. "But I'm totally freaked out and I don't know who else to tell and you're my best friend in the whole world but I can't...I can't tell you because...because..."

Drautos suddenly crouched down, pulling Nyx into his arms.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." The Alpha breathed against Nyx' hair before drawing back enough to cup the Omega's face between his hands, tilting his head up so their gazes would meet, thumbs brushing away the tears that spilled down Nyx' face. "Will you breathe? Please? Please?"

Nyx whined softly but slowly, oh so slowly, managed to take a deep breath. And then another and another. Drautos smiled shakily and nodded.

"Okay," the Alpha said softly, nodding again. "Okay, that's good." He pressed a quick kiss to Nyx' forehead. "Now, will you please tell me, what is going on?"

Nyx whimpered and tried to shake his head.

"I can't," he whispered, hands coming up to clutch at Drautos' shirt. "I'm afraid of what will happen when it hits the air."

Drautos gave a soft chuckle and shook his head even as he smiled slightly.

"Baby boy," he said softly. "You can say anything to me." He rubbed his thumbs over Nyx' cheek, his smile widening a little bit. "You threw a vase at me head three years ago and I stuck around, didn't I?"

Nyx gave a watery chuckle at the memory.

"You ducked."

"Fuck, yeah, I ducked," Drautos laughed. "I have great reflexes. That's what I'm saying. I can take it." When Nyx still hesitated, shaking his head, Drautos let out a soft sound and leaned in closer. "Whisper it to me."

Nyx whimpered and shook his head but didn't try to pull away, just knelt there, looking at Drautos, watching him, and the Alpha let out another soft sound as he leaned closer, lips brushing against Nyx' cheek as he spoke.

"Just whisper it to me, baby. Just whisper it."

Nyx chewed his lip for a moment before he leaned in close, mouth practically against Drautos' ear and, somehow, he found the strength, the courage, to whisper two little words that, he knew, would change their lives forever.

Drautos jerked back sharply and stared at him, wide eyed, and Nyx felt as though his world was spinning and spinning and was going to be yanked out from underneath him at any moment. And then tears sprung to Drautos' eyes, spilling down his face and, before Nyx could start apologizing, before he could try and fix things, Drautos' was swooping back in, peppering his face and lips and neck with kisses.

"I will do whatever you want," Drautos breathed against his skin between kisses. "I will live wherever you want."

"Titus," Nyx breathed the Alpha's name and Drautos kissed him again, clearly thinking Nyx was about to protest.

"We can name the baby whatever ridiculous Galahdian name you want," the Alpha whispered against Nyx' lips. "Hell, we can move back to Galahd if that's what you want. I don't care. So long as we're together, I don't care, Nyx."

Nyx keened again and kissed Drautos, deeply, passionately.

He clung to the Alpha, _his_ Alpha, even as Drautos wrapped his arms around him before standing, easily lifting him and carrying him towards the bed. Between kisses the Alpha kept murmuring words of love and promises for the future and Nyx couldn't believe he'd been so worried about telling Drautos the truth.


End file.
